Note-taking and tablet applications are becoming more popular for users who prefer to use a straightforward interface and tools when interacting and communicating with others. Currently, users can use note taking applications to create and organize ideas, correspondence, and other information. For example, users can use a note taking application to create notebooks, folders, sections, pages, etc. However, it is difficult to link and relate information using current note taking applications and users are unable to link and relate information in a meaningful and resilient manner. Unfortunately, a user may have to perform lengthy and inefficient searches to find relevant notebooks, sections, pages, notes, and other information.